The invention relates to a method for creating an image of an object to be imaged, particularly for dental purposes, comprising the method steps: projecting a striped pattern onto the object to be imaged, recording the projected striped pattern as a raw image with a camera, and computing an image of the object to be imaged from the raw image. The image can, in particular, be a height image or an intensity image of a prepared tooth or an impression thereof.
The invention further relates to a device for executing this method.